


Light Of Knowledge

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Series: Starlight, Star Bright (Won't You Grant My Wish Tonight?) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But also a bit of love at first sight, F/F, Fluff, Kind of..., Slow Burn, like a stupid amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: Vega is new to Askr, which would already be enough reason for her to not know a lot about how it works. But add in the fact that she lived in space where her only knowledge came from experience and a few stories she overheard and you have quite the issue. Thank goodness that Sharena is willing to tell her anything she wants to know.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Starlight, Star Bright (Won't You Grant My Wish Tonight?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034259
Kudos: 3





	Light Of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I planned and started forever ago, but didn't finish until today. Basically, Vega is a Star, which is a race I heavily based off of Sky: Children Of The Light. More about Stars will be explained as more stories are finished, so you'll find out then! :)

The soft feeling is new, Vega thinks. It’s… comfy, making her just want to snuggle in it until she gets hit by yet another asteroid. 

...Actually, what is this anyways? Vega opens her eyes slowly, her vision filled with white, gold, and blue. The blue is normal for her, the gold is too, somewhat. The white however, startles her into full alertness. The only time she sees any large amount of white is from a dwarf, or when she sees a supernova in the distance. Having almost her whole vision filled with it… 

Vega bolts up. Another thing that startles her. Gravity? She hadn’t been anywhere near another star, or a planet, or anything with gravity. She looks at the space around her, noticing the obvious lack of… nothing. There were walls surrounding her, seemingly made out of stone? And there was some weird thing that looked like it was made from pretty similar stuff to what she was laying on. It had some sort of symbol on it…

Askr! That’s where she is. Right, she was summoned here by a redhead named Anna. Then they ended in a fight and afterwards ended up meeting Alphonse, then Sharena. After beating some more people, they all went to some large structure made out of stone. They were surprised when she asked what it was called, but still told her that it was called a castle. Alright, she’s just in a castle on solid ground, in a place she’s never heard of. But that’s fine. She just needs to figure out what they want and then she can go home.

In the meantime, maybe she could explore a bit? There were so many things in the room that she didn’t recognize. There was the weird thing she had been sleeping on, and something hard and flat that had a ton of little nick nacks on it, including a white stick of some sort on something metal. She picks it up, taking it off of the metal thing, and notices that it has something poking out of the top of it, like a cord, but made out of something softer. Oh, that’s right, string. The entire stick starts to become more and pliant as she holds it, to the point that it begins to drip onto the floor where it quickly hardens again.

There’s a knock that comes from Vega’s right, seeming to be from the brown object that had opened to allow her entrance the night before. There’s a pause, before a few more knocks sound off alongside a voice.

“Vega? May I come in?” The voice is feminine and seems to have quite a bit of energy behind it. Vega wonders why the lady felt the need to ask, but responds anyways, forgetting about the melting object in her hand.

The lady comes through, and Vega realizes that it’s Sharena from the day before. She tilts her head slightly with confusion when she sees the dripping stick in Vega’s hands. “What are you up to?” There’s no accusation in her voice, only curiosity that Vega can detect.

“I was wondering what this stick is, and why there’s string in it.”

“It’s a candle, and the string can be lit on fire to provide light at night. The rest of the candle is made out of wax, which melts as the string burns. Strange that it’s melting just by you holding it though.”

Humming thoughtfully, Vega takes off her glove, immediately filling the room with warmth. She brings an uncovered finger to the string which catches fire quickly. Sharena has a look of awe on her face.

“How did you do that?” She doesn’t mention how strange Vega’s light blue skin looks, curiously enough.

“I’m a Star. I run very warm.” Vega states as she pulls her glove back on, allowing the room to start cooling down again.

“A star? Like from the sky?”

Vega tilts her head slightly. “Well, yes, though I don’t believe this world has the types of Stars I’m talking about. The sentient kind, I mean.”

“That’s so amazing!” The princess may as well be a Star herself with how bright her smile is. It makes Vega feel warm, despite how it shouldn’t be possible for her. Was this the result of the magic Vega has heard so much about?

Wringing her hands together, Vega looks up at Sharena. “Despite how little time I’ve spent here, I’ve found many things in this world amazing as well. Unfortunately, I don’t really know what many of them are…”

Sharena bounces on the balls of her feet as she realizes what exactly Vega is asking her. “I’d love to teach you about Askr! We can take a walk together around the castle and I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you, though before we leave,” Vega points to the strange soft thing she woke up on. “What is that? It was very soft and comfy.” 

“That’s a bed, it’s for people to rest on.” She walks over to the now named bed and picks up one of the strange soft things at the head of the bed. “This is a pillow, which is to keep your head supported while you sleep, and that,” She points to what Vega had woken up under that was covering the bed. “Is a blanket, meant to keep people warm as they sleep.”

“What’s it all made out of?”

“Fabric! It’s used in a lot of other things as well, like my clothes.” She gestures to herself as she says the last bit. The clothes look very nice on her. Were they made specifically for her? Is that how clothes work here? May as well ask.

“How are clothes made? Normally I could just shift my form to ‘wear’ whatever I want.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime!” She giggles sweetly. “Anyways, clothes are made by-”

~~~~~

“Thank you again for telling me so much about this world.” Vega says softly.

“No problem! It was a lot of fun.” Sharena tilts her head slightly. “But… you look worried about something.”

Vega fidgets for a moment. “It just… still feels like I’m so behind everyone else. I had to ask about almost everything we came by, and that’s just the castle. There’s a town surrounding the castle, right? If I ever go there, then I don’t want to end up making a fool of myself by not understanding something.”

Sharena thinks for a moment before speaking slowly. “Perhaps we could visit the library.”

“Library? What’s that?”

Sharena perks up as she grabs Vega and pulls her through the halls into a large room filled with shelves with ample books. Wait… Sharena said that books hold information, right? Then…

“A library like this one is a place to hold a lot of books, and is the perfect place to learn just about anything! There’s a system so you’ll be able to find anything you need. This way, you’ll be able to easily learn anything about a place before you go!”

Vega looks around in awe, thinking about just how much information must be stored here. How wonderful. She looks back at Sharena who is smiling happily at her. Vega feels warmer than normal again and looks away. Is this just something that happens in this world?

“Thank you, Sharena.”

What a wonderful moment.


End file.
